


卷黑

by Lindyd



Category: JMPB
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindyd/pseuds/Lindyd





	卷黑

克里乖顺得深得程黑喜欢。他带他出去开房，两个人一起洗澡。程黑渴了挺久，没气性悠悠哉哉躺在浴缸里磨情调，直接拉着人进了淋浴间。热水从头浇下来，雾气渐渐溢满整个浴室。克里吻他，吻得很认真，睫毛纤长，挂着热腾腾的水珠，把他压向瓷砖墙之前还记得用花洒把墙冲热。程黑被热水熏得意乱情迷，迷迷糊糊地摸克里的肌肉，从肩胛摸到臀瓣，怎么摸怎么觉得满意。克里的吻从耳廓一路错错落落地印到锁骨。锁骨以上暴露出来的地方他都唇舌舔一舔了事，锁骨以下能被衣服遮起来的地方就要带上牙齿咬一咬吸一吸。他一吸，程黑就觉得身体一软，要化成水，全被克里吸进肚子里才好。

他在浴室被克里口出来一次，然后两个人转战卧室大床。克里也硬了，滚烫的一根贴着程黑的大腿，尺寸可观，颜色偏浅，褶皱全都撑开，筋脉像缠绕树干的枝蔓一样缠绕着茎身直到龟头。他却不急躁，耐心地用唇舌手指让程黑先爽。程黑出门之前自己清理过，刚刚又在克里嘴里高潮一次，此刻后穴湿软得一塌糊涂，克里两根手指插进去，他就不行了，腰部以下完全不由得他控制，酥酥麻麻的快感逼他一阵一阵喘息，手指摩擦过的地方统统发热，热得要把他烧成一把灰，又觉得不够，觉得想要更多，不由自主夹紧克里的手指不让他抽出来。两根太少了。

克里一边摸索他的内壁一边照顾他又翘起来的前端，过了一会忽然埋首在他耳边低语：“你里面好紧好热，我要忍不住了。”热气吐息全喷到程黑耳廓上，末了还在耳垂啾地亲了一下。

程黑在索多玛城行走多年仍旧完完整整毫发无损，自然不至于什么话都信什么河都沉，但克里一把温柔体贴干燥温暖的好嗓子哄得他浑身上下里里外外都舒坦，这种时候就可以真真假假地信一下。“那你快点儿。”

克里插进来的时候程黑有一瞬间几乎呼吸一滞。太大了。撑得他又满又难受，难受之后又觉得舒服得要死。是真的要死。他们这些mb伺候的金主非富即贵，各个儿走路用下巴俯视众生，大多数和陌生的mb第一次上床都不喜欢后入，觉得没架子。克里深谙此道，从正面操他，边操边腾空套弄两下他的阴茎，或者揉捏他的乳头。

克里哪儿都温柔，唯独干他的时候显露一点点少年人朝气血性的莽撞和凶狠，程黑嘴里慢点慢点轻点轻点地喊，实际很吃这一套。克里每一下都捅对地方，每捅一下程黑的前端就要流出一蓬精水，爽得浑身发颤，手指无措地死死抓住克里撑在他脸旁的小臂。


End file.
